All I want
by bennvtt
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts from tumblr and my thoughts. stefan/caroline. [will contain au]


**_stefan/caroline: hunger_**

 _eternal-steroline-flame: near death experience leads to "I don't wanna wait anymore" leading to making out (and if you write smut) some sex too._

 ** _an:_** _okay, so I don't actually write smut (sorry) but I hope you enjoy this anyway. This is the first time that I've written anything that wasn't to do with school/essays in almost 2 years so it will probably not be that good but bare with me._

"Here," He says as he offers her a glass of Damon's bourbon.

She glances up at him and quickly snatches the glass from his hand, downing the contents swiftly before handing him the glass back. He opens his mouth, as if he wants to say something, before closing it and carefully offering her the other glass. Just as he did months ago after they had found (and then ripped) Mrs Cuddles. Only this time she didn't take the glass and give him a grateful smile, she frowns and shakes her head, her eyes then turning back to the fire blazing before her.

They were currently at the Boarding house, just the two of them. They had not been alone in the same room for months, ever since he (sort of) told her that he loved her and that he would wait for her.

"You probably need it more than I do." She says, her voice dull, its usually peppiness nowhere to be found. "Especially after the night you've had." She adds, not even attempting to hide the anger in her voice.

He lets out a sigh and sits on the chair beside hers. "Caroline..."

"Don't _Caroline_ me!" She snaps, turning to face him. "You could have died tonight. Like actually died for _good_."

"What was I supposed to do? Just leave Damon to die?" He asked, his voice carrying an edge that it didn't usually have when addressing her. "He's my brother, Caroline."

She swallows the lump in her throat and shakes her head, turning away from him once again. "You could have been killed." She whispers after a few painfully long moments. "All because of Damon's stupid idea of revenge."

"He's hurting."

"We're _all_ _hurting_!" She cries. "Me, Bonnie, Alaric, _you -_ all of us are hurting. We're _all_ missing her." She tucks her hair behind her ear and takes a breath before continuing. "Damon. He misses her, and I get that and that he loves her, but he's using it as an excuse. He's putting everyone in danger _again_ just so he can carry out his revenge plans. He knew what he was going into, he knew that you and Bonnie would follow him. And he didn't care if you would have died but you're here defending him _again_." She shoots up from her seat and begins to quickly pace back and forth, needing to actually be doing something other than sit down and fight the urge to look at him

"Do you want me to apologize for going after him?" He asks, his eyes not once leaving her constantly moving form. "Because I can't do that. I already lost him once, Caroline. I won't... I _can't_ lose him again."

"I don't want you to apologize." She says, quietly. She finally comes to a stop and wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. "You love him. I know that." Nothing is then said for what seems like hours when in reality, it must have only been minutes.

She turns her head to look at him for no more than a second before her eyes latch onto the glass of bourbon that sat on the table beside him, obviously forgotten about. His eyes widen slightly as she reaches over him and picks up the glass, downing it in one go before placing it back on the table next to him.

She steals another glance at him, azure eyes meeting forest green, and feels suddenly lightheaded. _It must be the drinks._

She breaks the stare and slips back into her seat and tucks her legs underneath her. "I'm not angry at you," She says, her voice barely a whisper. She wonders for a moment if he even heard her but then remembered that he possessed super hearing. _Stupid._ "I mean I am, I'm _so_ pissed with you... _but_ I think I'm more angry at myself than anything else."

"Why are you angry at yourself?" He questions, his brow furrowing. Without thinking, he reaches over and covers her hand with his own, something that is simply a habit by now. She inhales sharply, her whole body igniting with warmth. He thinks about taking his hand away when he sees her inhale but the look in her eyes convinces him to keep his hand where it is.

"You almost died," She repeats, her eyes flickering from the fire before them to the hand that was covering hers. "And all I keep thinking is _what if you did..._ "

"Caroline-"

"What if you did actually die, and I never got to tell you how I feel..." She pulls her gaze up and stares at him, her eyes not leaving his face. "What if you left this world not knowing how much I _love_ you, how much I've always loved you." She blinks back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "What if I made you wait too long and-"

She is suddenly interrupted by his lips colliding with her own. She freezes for a moment, her eyes wide for a moment before they slid shut and she is melting into his kiss, her hands reaching up and gripping at his shirt. Stefan holds her closely, one hand cupping her cheek and the other landing on her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. She can faintly taste the metallic tang of blood and the smallest hint of bourbon, but all she cold focus on was the warmth that spread throughout her body.

The hand on her waist moves to her back and his fingers gently run up and down her spine, causing wildfire to run through her veins He uses his other hand, that was now tangled in her golden locks, to slant her head further to the side and kiss her even more deeply. He could hear the sound of Caroline's heart pounding, and was certain that she could hear (and feel) his heart pounding as well.

When he finally pulls away for the breath that he doesn't need, he leans down and rests his forehead against hers. She watches as his eyes study her face with an intensity that should frighten her but didn't in the slightest. Her eyes slip shut as she feels his warm breath dance against her face and his arm Stefan continues to gaze at her, his eyes softening with each passing moment.

"Stefan," She whispers, opening her eyes and bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. "Life, even an immortal life, is too unpredictable. I don't want to wait anymore." She watches as he gives her one of the brightest, _happiest_ smiles she thinks she has ever seen in her lifetime. One she can't help but instantly return.

" _I love you_ ," He says, brushing her hair from her face before bringing his lips to hers once again.

 _so i don't know if i'm even 100% happy with this, but it's done._


End file.
